1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder used as, for example, a dictating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent times, some tape recorders are used as a dictating device.
Such tape recorders are, for the purpose of operating every action with one hand, provided with a recording button 2 operable by an index finger on the side surface of a tape recorder main body 1 as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, and an operating button 3 switchable to PLAY, STOP and REW by a thumb, respectively. At the time of recording, the recording button 2 is, firstly, pushed down and, then, the operating button 3 is slid to the PLAY side. In the releasing case, the operating button 3 is slid to the STOP side, the recording button 2 is restored, and the operating button 3 is slid to the PLAY side for reproduction.
According to this method, however, in for instance a dictating device which is used by recording for a short time, stopping for a while to formulate ideas, and recording again, it is very inconvenient to push the recording button 2 whenever recording.
There is a system such that even when the operating button 3 is operated to the STOP side, restoration of the recording button 2 is prevented and repetition of recording and stopping as a dictating device is carried out by only operating the operating button 3.
According to such construction, however, assuming that the operating button 3 is at the STOP position, the condition of the recording button 2 is not confirmed and a cassette tape is loaded as the recording button 2 is in the recording state, and reproduction of the tape is tried; as a result, the content of the tape is erased. Further, even if the operating button is at the STOP position. Accordingly the recording button is not restored, if the operating button 3 is operated toward the REW side for confirming the recorded content and thereafter operated to the PLAY side, the content of the tape is erased.